lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryu
Ryu (リュウ) is one of the Named Zombies in the game Lollipop Chainsaw. He is located in Stage 1, where he shoots a zombified teacher in the head, and is thanked by Juliet, then soon turns on her. Album Description Officer Ryu got an erection every time he gave a pretty woman a speeding ticket. Information Basic Abilities *'Increased Health': As an Uber Zombie, Ryu has increased health. He bears a purple health bar in which the player must be responsible to deplete if they wish to kill him. *'Uppercut Strike': Ryu has the ability to charge up, and attack his enemy, by striking repeatedly at the player, with the use of his nightstick, whenever the player enters a dangerous distance. Complex Abilities *'Gunfire': Ryu will charge up, and fire multiple shots of fiery bullets. He will frequently start firing at the ceiling, after shooting a for a short period of time. Strategy *'Leapfrog Tactic': Hit Ryu with minor attacks at a time and leapfrog over him to repeat this process until he succumbs and dies from depleted health. *'Dual-Dropkick': Jump and kick Ryu into the nearest wall, causing him to become groggy for a moderate amount of time. Use this time to decapitate him and he will die in one slash. *'Lollipop Split' : By leapfrogging over Ryu, and following up with a chainsaw slice, the player will engage in a QTE that will defeat Ryu when completed. *'Dual-Butt Attack': Aim carefully at Ryu, and follow up with a chainsaw slice, causing him to become decapitated in no more than one-to-two hits. *'Nick Roulette': Attacks such as Nick Toss or Nick Shoot, will stun enemies such as Ryu, giving the player time to kill him and collect him. *'Star Soul Mode': With this attack, the player can decapitate Ryu in less than one hit. Use this attack when most desperate. Abusing this will take away important opportunities when needed most. How to Obtain Ryu is a Named Zombie located exclusively in Stage 1. In a extended hallway, after discovering the Nick Ticket, the player will find a SOS Student from a far distance, being overwhelmed by a horde. After defeating this first wave, a second set appears, from the help of a zombified teacher. Once defeating this third horde, the teacher is killed by a shot to the head by Ryu, and later begins to target Juliet. Character Description Concept Art Ryu's attire consists of a basic police officer uniform, that is roughly stained over the shirt. At his head, he has brown, curly hair, that is accompanied with a black police cap. At his face, he wears vintage shades, where the left lens is cracked, the other absent, revealing a disoriented eye, a bushy mustache, and a gap in his teeth. His arms bears various lesions, and his hands show a gangling look. He also had a yellow-ish skin tone. Appearance In the game, Ryu still bears a strong resemblance to that of the design, of his original concept art. Ryu now has been equipped with extra arsenal, such as a silver revolver in his right hand, and a glowing nightstick in his left. His mouth now holds a glowing whistle, causing his the gap in his teeth to no longer be visible. His skin is also now more purple as opposed to yellow, and has a static-like indicator around his shoulders. Personality Not truly much is known about Ryu, with the exceptions that he was a zombified police officer, presumed to be the one that was present from the crash site, and would frequently get aroused ticketing attractive women. Trivia *There is a police officer that resembles Ryu, seen during the end of the Prologue through Stage 1.omegaevolution. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_l8Tkug-NFs. Lollipop Chainsaw - Prologue Stage: Parking. Jun 13, 2012 It is believed this officer is in fact Ryu, as this same officer was last seen being overwhelmed by a horde.omegaevolution. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ciSkRPgZ628. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 1: Highschool. Jun 13, 2012 *The peculiar thing about Ryu, is that he bears a Japanese name, but shows Caucasian features. It's unknown as to why this is, but it is possible that his name is a reference to the popular protagonist Ryu, from the Street Fighter ''series, which is a game franchise that originated as an arcade game.Wikipedia. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Street_Fighter. ''Street Fighter. Jan 1, 2014 (Retrieved) Another possibility is that Ryu could have both Asian and Caucasian ancestry in his family. *Ryu is one of a few Named Zombies, whose voices differ between their appearances in a cutscene and gameplay. This is also true for Paul, Danielle, and Mark.4thGAMING. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=kLyPW5kiCGw#t=947. ''4thGaming : Lollipop Chainsaw: Stage 1 - What happened at San Romero High?. Jun 12, 2012 4thGAMING. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=kLyPW5kiCGw#t=1000. '4thGaming' : Lollipop Chainsaw: Stage 1 - What happened at San Romero High?. Jun 12, 2012 *He is ''#05 in the Zombie Album Gallery Zombie Album Ryu.jpg|Ryu's ID in the Zombie Album Ryu full size.JPG|Ryu's concept art In-Game Images Ryu Alive.png|Ryu's look-alike. Stage 1-41.png|Possible Ryu, before death. Ryu.png|Ryu aiming at the player. Stage 1-61.png|TO THE CHAIR WITH YOU! Ryu Gameplay.png|Ryu in Gameplay. Ryu Kill.png|Ryu collected in the album. Polls How well written is this page? Excellent Good Satisfactory Poor Unsure Do you like this character? Yes Somewhat Kinda No Unsure Citation See Also Category:Male Characters Category:Zombies Category:Enemies